Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that enable users to take advantage of the communication abilities of modern communication devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, personal computers, etc.), such as near field communication (NFC) technology. Seating in concert halls, stadiums, and movie theaters are only one possible use of such technology. Oftentimes, events have already started and attendees need to find or return to their seat in the dark, this can be annoying for other attendees and difficult for the person looking for their seat as the searcher may lose track of where they were sitting. One way to prevent such disturbances is to have attendees use their mobile device to aid in finding their seat. However, mobile devices do not always have access to global positioning satellite (GPS) information at the level of detail necessary for finding a seat within large sections of seats and/or GPS access inside the venue. Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges to create services that enable seat location identification in such settings.